The False Reality
by SpaXe
Summary: A mysterious Crystal Sword, rumored to possess unpredictable power, was recovered by the Councils of the Tower. Some say possessing the Sword means to rule the world some say the Sword is just merely a decoration. However, the Sword was lost again . . .
1. Special Thanks

**The False Reality**

_composed by SpaXe_

_I present my special appreciations to:_

_Gortag (Kasrkin), who fought fearlessly with an undying spirit, serving the Stormblades to the end of life;_

_Cathal Lledsannau (Morrigan), who followed Corellon faithfully, and protected her lovely children;_

_Jhaxero Cristopho (Jhaxx), who built the model for Grifyn, his younger brother, and stood against the evil;_

_Ardis (Ivius), who used his arcane power given from birth to drive the evil away from the world of Lira;_

_Uilan (Mortis), who acted in a unique and cool manner, cold and un-sensible, yet was a swift assassin;_

_Min'shak (Farrierrich), who long-lost his tribe, but helped everyone out he could in the name of justice;_

_Myth-Weavers, who well-hosted the bulletin boards to make this campaign happen and fulfilled my dream;_

_And you, my dear reader, who opened this novella to reveal the story of the False Reality._

_SpaXe, the Dungeon Master, January 21st, 2007._


	2. Prelude

"_And the End that I have predicted has come!" shouted the black-robed wizard, his mad voice echoed in the stone chamber. His blurred shadow, affected by the gleaming light of magic, covered the marble floor with an intense force field. "You have failed, my friend, and I will be the ruler heretofore forever!" the wizard said with a devilish smile on his ageless face, looking at the full-armored warrior._

_The warrior, facing his final moments, however, did not move or change his emotion. His steadfast, honorable, and fearless face watched the powerful wizard, whose hand held an orb in which emitted many different colors, and many more unseen ones. Holding tight and fast onto the bastard sword, the warrior took a few steps to the right, strafing against the wizard.  
_

"_Yes, I have failed," replied the warrior, his voice strong and rooted deep. He knew he has little chance against the immortal wizard now even with all his strength, but talking at least could buy himself some time. "Even if you have won, you also have destroyed everything else. You will be the ruler of nothing!" he added, fully focused on the deadly situation.  
_

"_Wrong," said the wizard. "But I will create everything. I will build a world of my own desire and preference. Then I will rule above everything!" The furious wizard laughed. He could destroy this tiny creature with a snap of his fingers at any given time. Communicating with a hopeless creature brought him amusement and enjoyment.  
_

"_What will you do afterwards, then?" replied the unshaken warrior, who at unnoticed moments, took another step closer to the right, circling around the wizard, yet closer. "Count gold pieces in your throne like a dragon? Kill more innocent people that you created? You have no future!"_

"_It is exactly the opposite, my dear warrior. I will be the future!" the wizard waved his orb in the air in a circle, and the ground shook and elevated quickly. The chamber was lifted by unseen force up in the air, supported by the grown stone and soil beneath. A moment later, the earthborn chamber became a tower-like stone pillar, higher than the hills and mountains, standing on the deserted dry ground. "Bow before my power, or else your future will also fade – just like the rest of the world has!"_

_As the wizard was casting his spell, the warrior leapt and lunged at the wizard with his bastard sword. Using all his strength and time that he bought with conversation, he gripped the sword with both of his hands tightly and swung, aiming at the hand of the wizard in which the orb was held. The fast swing seemed to be faster than its shadow._

"_Fool!" snapped the wizard; his orb at that instant emitted even brighter light than before, almost blinding the attacking warrior. Soft words of chanting formed quickly on the wizard's lips, and his other empty hand began to emit an azure glow. Energy and magic flowed from the orb to the wizard's empty hand, and a lighting bolt pierced through the flesh as did the bastard sword's blade._

Excerpt from _The History of Lira_


	3. Introduction

Emptiness filled the atmosphere. 

"Summon them forth," said a voice, the speaker unseen. Shadows of creatures appeared in the center of the void, beginning to materialize. "Greetings, my friends, I bid you welcome," the omnipresent voice continued, "I have great news and horrible news for you all. But, before we come to that, I want you to know why you are here."

The voice paused for a moment, then returned, "Listen, for I have summoned you for this very reason: I need your help, and you needed mine. In your previous lives, you lived in your own will, acted freely with any reason you preferred, and eventually died." A soft laughter filled the void, the faded away.

"My apologies to you, and do not be afraid, or confused. I am not speaking to you like speaking with the dead. I am speaking to living creatures. You are living creatures, with your own soul and your own flesh and bone. Yes, you are alive – I have revived you from the dead!" said the strange voice, emotionlessly emotional.

"The great news and the horrible news I'm going to present to you are important, so you must listen carefully. Be cautious to my words, for this will be the one and only time that you hear these words." The voice paused again, giving time to the creatures to focus. "The great news is, you are brought back from the dead. To my knowledge, you have things that you wanted to accomplish, but you failed. I have given you the second chance to continue on. However, this also brings the horrible news to you. With the second chance now you possess, it has cost you a great price to redeem your own souls;

"Or, to be correct, it _will_," said the voice.

The creatures disappeared, and the room was empty again.


End file.
